Megamod Bug List
Below is a list of bugs reportedly found in the latest release. Please ensure you're running a proper installation of the latest Megamod release (without any unsupported mods) before submitting a bug report. Preferred bug report procedures are detailed in the "Feedback" section below. If in doubt, make a fresh install and try to recreate the issue. Feedback There are currently two Megamod discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. Please post in the proper threads to avoid redundancy and ensure timely responses. Bug reports should be addressed here or in the Megamod 2.35 technical issues and suggestions thread. Please provide the following details when describing the problem: :* your Operating System, :* the installed FO2 version, language and install type (i.e. v1.0, US, Humongous), :* the installed Megamod version, :* any other installed mods or patches. Questions concerning Gameplay can be posted in the Unofficial MIB88 MegaMod Gameplay Help thread. Locations Arroyo XP Fallout 2, 1.0 UK, humongous installation, 2.44 Megamod and 2.44 update patch. In the Temple of Trials my character can't detect all the traps at level 1 with perception 7. Sometimes I can't detect a trap on an adjacent hex!!! There's no difference between dying from a trap I can't see, and therefore can't avoid, and a game crash bug. Also it would be a nice touch if the door opening plate was always on show and visibly different from a trap. Other than the creatures in inaccessable locations it's a nicely thought out section. When in the temple of trials whenever I see a raised plate my cursor disappears and i cant bring up the menu and am forced to alt tab out to close program. - Same here. A memory failure after I reach trap room in the temple. Futhermore, if I load earlier savings, they crush the same way, too. I have experienced this as well, and there is no fix that i am able to find for it on the net. If anyone have a solution please do share it. I cannot leave the first village map after the temple to the south. It brings up a memory error. No more ants spawn in second section and plastic explosives cannot be found. Abbey °I brought the Vault City Data after I already did Navarro and gave the Vertbird Plans to BoS. Yes I was Powergaming. I remembered they make a copy of it and read that Abbey wants them too. So since I only checked out Shi and Hubologists so far and also already got the fuel and Emperor-acess, and Hubs are lame, I decided to give it to Abbey. Guess what happened? After I brought Vault City data and chose to join, I find myself in their basement and either way die (Chip-choice) or get attacked (Disc-choice) by killermonks with 7-8 hits with the Mega Power Fist per Round. I suppose someone should just form the dialouge so the BoS having Vertbird plans is okay OR at least telling you that you can't get a monk because they are pissed (even though my character just didn't know before, that they even want the plans). Because this fucks up the storyline. °The Quest to get the BoS Research Facility Information can be redone by just getting it again from the AI. Then, the quest will be marked as unsolved again. The BOS Bunker -If you enter the bunker (go to some lower level), then try to enter world map from this location, you end up teleported a bit further up. -Where the Enclave troops disappeared can not be found even by acquiring all of the holodisks from MB and reading all of them. -Fixing computer network quest seems to be bugged: if you first turn on both computers in control room, then the other eight and finally turn off the left pc in control room, nothing happens.(fo2 player): If you turn on the left computer afterwards,then turn off and then on the right comp ,the quest will be completed,the quest isn't bugged. - I would say severly bugged the whole map. When I first got there I got a quest to go to the facility, the second time (after doing the quest) the commander took what I brought him from the facility, then talked to me as if I was a stranger and I had to say again that the guy vom SF sent me, just to watch them kill many monsters and get thw job with them enclaves, to prove that I'm worthy. Before/after that I can't go in, because as soon as I get on the first area, the shoot at me. The BOS Research Facility Not a bug:If you go behind the first guard you meet (general?) on the second level, he'll start shooting at you. Developer: He only starts fighting you if you have been there longer than the 12 hours he told you that you have there and you happen to walk behind him. Reporter: He shouldn't attack without any warning and only when you go behind him anyway. If there is time limitations, it should be done like in Vault city. -Same as with BOS bunker: sometimes after exiting to world map, view is incorrectly positioned and you can't see were you are. Not a bug: BoS Base, bugged. Guards tell me to leave or die, even though I helped them. You still aren't supposed to be there more than 12 hours unless you told the lie giving you more time. °I can ask Lenny several times if he wants to become human again. Afterwards I can again work out the two computers and get 9k Exp. - I did it only one time accidentally, but since I can still ask him about it I think it possible an unlimited number of times. Carson Unconfirmed:There is a woman that when you mouse over her it says "You see a regular man." Fixed: when talking to the man in lower right room of the motel, you can only choose "I am here to give you some money" Developer: This person is part of an incomplete Alternative Life quest. I may one day finish this quest, but for now, he has nothing useful to say. Reporter: Why not just remove him for now? Developer: When you talk to him, he will start to tell you a little bit of his problem, even though you can't do anything about it. This is in no way useful for you. Why remove him for this reason? Not every critter in the game has something useful to say. I am not about to go through the game removing all of the other ones either. Confirmed: If you save the game, then completely exit it, run it again and try to talk to the man in lower right room of the motel, you'll be only able to talk in errors and you'll get an error when you point at him. Cold Hearts Fixed: Betraying and burying Fence doesn't work properly Fixed: Sometimes you can report twice to Jack and get experience twice. Fixed: If you speak with English Bob to complete his last quest(deal with Metzger) and then immediately speak with Jack to complete his last quest, Fence still sends you to speak with English Bob and he won´t give you last quest. Fixed: 1) The Two "Basement-Scout Jobs don't work (New Reno Algernon-Room and Broken Hills Backside of the Shop). I can enter and return, but not mention it to anyone in Cold Hearts. Possible problem: I was in NR basement before I got the job. I could only go to BH basement by killing the shopkeeper. Fixed: 2) Childkiller-Job: If I Take the Job, E.B. acts as if I refuse and does something to me. Then I can do it over and over again. If I say no he takes it as a yes, gives me the SKull and Sweets, BUT: I can't do it because I already solved the Den thieving children problem. So no more stealing from me-> no poison-sweets to steal from me. Answer: There's still one child left near Tubby's door. Pickpocket him and put sweets into his inventory. °3) Since I met the freed guy from Redding in the "Salvatores from a distance" encounter and reportet back to boss, he says to me that I shall only talk to him again when I'm done with the jobs Jack can give me, while Jack has nothing to say. Notable: The quest to "Escort Jimmy to New Reno" is not marked as done, even though I met him and talked to him. -> I presume these free the complete Questline of Cold Hearts breaking Bugs are somehow related to each other. Perhaps it's programmed so you have to do Jobs in a certain order and I wrecked that? Eventually I first have to report the basement-scoutings to Jack before he talks to me about the other jobs? Anyway, it does'nt work, so I better mention it here. Colly °If you are a gang member you can try to get it on with Leyla. If you choose the first, then the third Option it seems to work, but nothing happens afterwards (missing character replacement?) - Note that this happens also if you choose the first answer and then another one of the three choices. I just don't remember which one) °If you try to convince her afterwards again and get Humphrey's attention on you, then manage to talk yourself out of the shit, you get 200 EXP for making it out without a fight, but a fight will still start. The Den The Enclave EPA -When entering utility level from the elevator - view is positioned incorrectly Gecko : Ghost Farm Golgotha Klamath When you talk to Whiskey Bob and choose "let's have some drink," he comes near you and nothing happens; and the game crashes, showing error. Confirmed: Seems as if its hit or miss, I've had the game crash roughly 2 of the 5 times I've talked to Whiskey Bob. Solution I've found is simple, stand next to him before starting any kind of dialog. Modoc Confirmed: Character loss 1) After I blow the toilet up with an explosive, Klint is gone if I let him wait in this area. Klint no longer disappears from this area if he was still an active member of your party. However, he still disappears if told to wait. - Character loss 2) As far as I could read, Bess is not supposed to take in a NPC Slot, therefore i had her in my team with Sulik, Vic and Klint and CH 6. After the toilet is blown up with my team watining in the Main Street area, i came back there and could get everyone of them with me again. Unluckily after i leave this area (I think even while I walked in this area) the last of my NPC comradres I picked up seems to be vanished. If I tell Bess to go away before I pick my people up it doesn't happen - I tried it 4 or 5 times so it could be seen as a confirmed bug. Developer: I don't really understand what you are saying here. And where did you read that Bess doesn't count against your NPC slot? ''-> @Developer:I mean, if Bess was in my team while I went to the main street (after blowing up the toilet - which now is no more nessecary because half-fixing the bug above), where my comradres wait, some of them are just disappeared. If Bess was not in my team it didn't happen. Military Base Navarro -No way to get "Locate the crashed Vertibird near Klamath" quest. Fixed: No way to complete "enter the toxic caves quest". -Concerning Enclave soldiers, you get after talking to Maria about toxic caves: #Fixed: They spit errors after clicking on them the first time before they join you. #Fixed: They fight other enclave soldiers if you encounter any of them during your journey to toxic caves. #Fixed: Because megamod uses old Killap's patch, even the soldiers wear Advanced Power armour they get hurt if they step on radioactive goo. ''No. Had nothing to do with Killap's patch. I included the latest version of this script a long time ago (it hasn't changed). They get injured because, even though they have the graphic for Enclave Patrolmen, they aren't really wearing armor. #Fixed: They attack you once you enter the base if they are still in your party. #Fixed: They can not be dropped - you have to kill them to do that. They can be dropped when the mission is complete. Going to add other conditions. New California Republic New Reno Unconfirmed: After killing Westin, if you negotiate a higher price for accepting the Carson mission, or even ask about Carson, the dialogue box will just freeze on the screen at the end of the conversation. Then, if you manage to blindly select one of your Party members and talk to them, and fix your screen... Bishop will act like you had rejected to do the job, and asks again (causing the dialog box freeze again). It only works correctly if you accept the job right away, ask no questions, and end it with "I understand". When entering the second floor of Salvatores bar, it instead puts me inside the walls of the second floor of the Shark Club. Primitive Tribe -When Sulik meets his sister and they talk, the roof still appears on the tent...need to reposition people. ° You can't accomplish the first shaman-job if you already went to the hunting area before, and came back at a time where the only remaining part of the corpse is blood or nothing, since you can't examine it then. Raiders Redding -There is a chest at the bottom of the map near the brahmin pen labeled "A Fisherwoman". It cannot be accessed. -NPCs say things too quickly. For example if you have Cassidy in your party, stop moving and look above his head. This only occurs when standing in close proximity to the NPC's. Another example is to go into the casino and stand by the slot machines. Ruined Reactor -When checking on Leon's girlfriend, you CAN find her with another man /citizen/ if he accidentally walks in the room (theoretically should never happen). Developer: Obviously, just some random character wandering into her place is not what Leon wants you to check on. You can find her with someone under certain conditions... and not just the random, wandering citizen. Reporter: Anyway some random character should not be able to enter the house. How should one tell if it's the right person or not? Developer: Again, I reiterate, obviously that is not what Leon is talking about. That is not what Leon means by alone. How can one tell? The dialog changes and there is extra dialog around Lydia. Even if you saw some random person in there with her, it says you are lying if you report that so-called fact to Leon. If you find the situation in which she is cheating on Leon, and you talk to the guy, he will speak as a common citizen (after all, that's what he is). That is why it is important to pay attention to those float dialogs that happen before you can talk to them. -You can start a conversation with Leon's girlfriend, choose "You know honey, I can tell that you were alone, if you do sth pleasant for me", then instantly end conversation, then again start talking to her as if nothing's happened. Unconfirmed: When you return to the reactor and start conversation with Leon first option you get is Error. Developer: I cannot reproduce this. Reporter: It seems to be the same problem like with that man in lower right room of the Carson motel - you need to save game in carson for the error to appear. Here is a savegame with the problem present. Just try to talk with Leon. Developer:I can't download the savegame (problem on my end, not the site). But still, if only the first dialog option is Error, and the others are ok, then it isn't the same error as some of the others in which all dialog options are Error. (It means the problem is only with part of a script and not the proto file.) Or, maybe I fixed this error a while ago and just don't remember doing it. Reporter: Direct download Fixed: The outlaw Kruger can not be found because one global variable is never set. -An alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel can be finalized but the Elder in the BoS bunker only speaks in errors, also sometimes game just crashes when trying to speak to him. Reporter: Also only happens when saved outside the BoS bunker. - You can see (19-?), (13-18), or Hero Female (don't use) when looking at some Bounty hunters which clearly shouldn't be there. San Francisco The doctor can not be talked too. [Dr. Fung went mute in my game as well. I think it had something to do with one of the Lo Pan / Dragon fights in the city center'' ''boxing ring. Fung panicked because I was hitting guy in combat mode, so he ran out of the clinic and into the street. Then', 'once the "YOU WIN!" message forced combat mode to cease, he remained outside of the clinic and stopped responding to me. I don't understand what went wrong, but I strongly suspect it has something to do with the false panic and dislocation of his NPC. Also, I tried replacing fcdrfung.int with an older version, didn't fix the bug. Too bad, can't get armor implants now! --sProblemewski] Scraptown -Several error messages in the description and dialog. Some dialog trees are messed up both on the Fools and the Blades. -When you attack the Blades with the Fools, The Queen, just spouts multicolored error messages and cannot be interacted with. -One Fool, a black guy with metal armor has weird fonts when he speaks with you. -Conflict between gangs can only be resolved by killing both. -You get a bunch of hieroglyphs after clicking on the fridge or the generator due to missing translations -You can join both gangs -In 9 out of 10 cases you can't talk to Phil about his problem with the dog -Speaking to the child at the left hand side of the map causes the game to crash. 2) Joined the Fools, scouted the blades until received a copy of her instructions to scout (ie the message means that you have scouted enough), then said that Fools should attack & did so, eliminating Blades. At end, no conversation with Baka possible and Lex stll has a go at you for (rightly) being in the Fool gang. When you turn upon Fools and kill them Lex still has the very same "go" at you about being as bad as they are despite them no longer existing ., ie eliminating both gangs is pointless unless you want 2 miniguns and some SMGs as you receive no quest exp or even resolution. In addition the Fools queen runs to the left of the corral with her minigun and sometimes Lex and Lenny die in the crossfire Sierra Army Depot Confirmed: Explosive traps do not animate correctly. Also, raised plates in the Depot, when used, show the layout of the EPA or act like other EPA objects. So it was showing the same as the computers next to the elevators in the EPA. The plates no longer have EPA scripts attached. They now have the correct scripts attached, but they still are not working properly. They do not animate or give damage. The Stables Toxic Caves XP Fallout 2, 1.0 UK, humongous installation, 2.44 Megamod and 2.44 update patch. The map is incomplete. There is a large area to the South that is completely black. There are some completely black hexes in the inaccessible area to the North. The exit area doesn’t function properly in the Northern section – you can walk through it. Vault 13 Fixed: Can't talk to Goris about being a deathclaw Unconfirmed:Didn't get the option to do Vault 13 without having Frank visiting them afterwards. I even sent Xarn back to Vault 13 before finding the Vault itself. Vault 14 -Dr Lee thinks you agreed to get Hardened Power armor, even if it's the first time you met him. Vault 15 Vault 5 There is a typo in Miranda dialog: "{2215}{}{Great. Dut, it's not so easy become a member. First you must do me a favor. We only want people who can be trusted to join. Are you ready for this... er... quest?}" Should be "But" not "Dut". And "so easy TO become" Megamod 2.44 Installer, Win XP Pro, Fallout 2 v1.0, US, Humongous. Vault 23 -Some combat glitches.(I killed the last rat on level 2, but my party members thought it was still alive and shot at nothing. Then when I finally was able to end combat, my party members did their attacking animations for a second while the chosen one did the dodging animation.) Not a bug: NPCs start acting crazy when fighting the rats in the lowest vault level. This isn't a bug with the Megamod. NPCs and other critters will skip turns at this location (and others) if the player's character is surrounded. After defeating all rats on lvl 2 and 3 and then the boss cyber rat, for some reasin I cannot activate the elevator to drive up again. '' --Vault 23's "elevator" at entrance is a door to nowhere - I get the key from the guy in the shack next to the entrance, use it to open the elevator door, get the message about smoke from the panel, but can't get any further. The player character and companions can run inside, but they just continue running into the cliff as though it isn't there! No way to interact with the elevator door once the keycard has been used, no sign of any of the generators / lights mentioned in other wikis, just hollow, glitchy-looking space inside the cliff. --sProblemewski Vault City Vault City slave pen issues: #Fixed: Guy who talks to you doesn't acknowledge the gate is open #Fixed: Manota doesn't speak #Fixed: The information assistant is missing dialog #Fixed: The guards do not walk away when the information assistant speaks with them #Fixed: Steve walks to the guards and back way too fast. Temporarily disabled:The quest with the guy in the Vault city fence jail has a lot of "error" things in it, like when looking at the prisoner. Also when you free the "error" prisoner and talk to him at his brother's tent, he says "I don't even know how to express my thanks", and his green text "thank you" at the same time. There's also some problems with the guards telling you not to touch the fence before they move away, and if you do certain things the gate will remain open permanently. Note: if you are patient and simply wait until you are Captain of the Guard, you can free him without any hassles(I still paid the $200 to Steve and he walked over to them first but I did not try this without so doing) and collect the 500 exp (this was in 2.34). As you finally get the experience this way as isn't really broken, just more complex. Developer: ''No, it is still broken. That method you used worked, however, being Captain of the Guard should not be required. Being able to bribe Steve and the guards should be an option, but I can't get it to work properly. Other Places Unconfirmed:In a farm over Den ,who is been attack by the slaver's from den every time u kill 3 of then the game give error, and kaga happens the same if you kill this men's first happen the same error ,and also if u use alt+tab Cafe of Broken Dreams Random Encounters Confirmed: I stumbled upon a random encounter labeled 'A Den Caravan attacking a Vault City Caravan', and as soon as the shooting started, utter chaos broke loose. The Den Caravan started fighting with itself, it was like an everyone against everyone deathmatch. For example the Den Caravan guards started attacking their own Caravan Merchant/Leader. - Random Encounters in areas with rocks/mountains often have the bug that if you rest after a fight in the night until daytime, it remains dark. Happened to me mostly in areas with caverns (no matter if you could go in or not) and the ones with tents, but I think also in other "rocky random encounters". Pretty annoying if you work with the Solar Scorcher. Miscellaneous Weapon Upgrades Megamod Weapon Changes B-Team Armor Mod -NPCs can use any weapon while wearing some armor designed by B-Team. °No Graphic for the Environmental Armor (Tested with Sulik) and the Professional Power Armor (tested with Klint and Cassidy). In that case the game just uses the outfit used for the armor (or nakedness) before. °Lenny cured to human has no armor-graphics despite the leather jacket-one. Cult of Personality Fix Enhanced Skynet - Body upgrades. Enhanced Davin Script (For Females Only!) Freelance slavery Friendly Klint 2 Klint has been completely rewritten from his original and earlier versions. XP Fallout 2, 1.0 UK, humongous installation, 2.44 Megamod and 2.44 update patch. Klint’s combat setting keeps resetting from custom to aggressive. - He still joins over party limit. Confirmed: Klint won't attack greater molerats... neither will Sulik. This has got to be something with the engine. This happens with other party NPCs too. The only way to get party NPCs to attack critters is to sometimes lure the critters next to your party NPCs. ''Edit: They both did, yet they won't if it's dark enough and the molerats do not stand precisely in melee-range to them (while Vic shoots happily on a greater range at darkness) - if you loot the enemy to them. Seems like their perception or so does not fit with the molerats, which (as I think) are always on a half-sneaking type. °In Addition to this Klint did not attack a Black Radscorpion in the same way (tested in Tenple of Trials). FO2 Graphics Upgrade Patch (FO2GUP)Alpha Gila Lizard and Cockroach critters from FOXP mod Gecko enclave encounter -if you manage to start conversation with enclave soldiers before all the soldiers are looking at you, you can get the same dialog again and fight only with a lot smaller group then there was initially. Kaga -Last Kaga encounter requires dialog between player's character and Kaga. Killap's Fallout 2 patch Lootable Armor Marcus armor from V14 mod Reporting: I've obtained armor for Marcus. When the script scene ends, Marcus says that I haven't installed all animations for armor. Sadly he stays the same as before obtaining armor. Is there any solution? I've tried to replace FRM files from original mod, but it doesn't work. Miria mod -Miria forgets her levels like Vic Mr Fixit - Mr. Fixit won't allow me to go to the third page ( I don't have a "next" option and yes I have more recipes ). Example here : Mysterious stranger mod Because of it Morton brothers have some guns and armor which they shouldn't have. Developer: ''This is completely wrong. The Mysterious stranger Mod has nothing to do with the Morton Brothers that are encountered. If you are referring to the mention of the mysterious stranger in the worldmap file, that is just a comment to show what graphic is used to represent that particular Morton Brother. Reporter: Take a look here. Also do you have any other explanation why last Morton brother is getting power armor? Developer: I've changed so many things I'm starting to forget what the original looked like. I looked through the original worldmap file and the original protos. The original posted problem is partly right. The proto images and stats have been altered for only one of the brothers. The lootable armor mod, then took into account the new image and gave him the new armor (power armor) upon being killed. There is no reason for any of the Morton Brothers to get weapons they should not have, as that is not determined by the proto files. I will change the worldmap file to use a different proto for the Morton Brother that is supposed to be wearing a leather jacket, as this is the one affected by the Mysterious stranger. NPC Armor mod XP Fallout 2, 1.0 UK, humongous installation, 2.44 Megamod and 2.44 update patch. I found combat armor in Arroyo, (valued $500). When wore by Chosen One it looks like leather armor but there is no visual for Klint or Sulik if/when they wear it. Also they chose leather jacket ahead of it if the select best armor choice is used. Sulik is not wearing the proper armor. It may be because I replaced obj_Dude.int or my graphics card (according to the message displayed "Weather etc. etc.")... The armor class is increased when I viewed the sprite with f2se. save file here: http://www.mediafire.com/?spi1kjn9goxizkm Seraph's Fallout 2 Mod Vertibird mod Wasteland Taxi -Taxi service works fine but when you leave the "Special Destinations" (Guardian of Forever, Cafe of Broken Dreams), the game puts you back on the coast. If you have the car at that point and you encounter something, you may lose the car as the car is "with" you but it's actually at Virgin Street. This happens when certain quests kick you to a different map directly (Stables or Golgotha). PipBoy °A problem with all the new locations: I can't get to the last listed location-quests, since it goes too far below and I can't scroll down in the Questmenu. Uncategorized xpmaster.ini has 2 different values for rats. I don't know what it does but all other files use the same value. - I think there is something wrong with the "NPC slots" since one of the implemented mods, 'cause after the pariah dog joined my party (over my CH possibility of taking one with me), Klint disappeared without a trace (seemed to be the same problem as with Bess in Modoc). Developer: This one also makes no sense. Klint will not just disappear from a map (Modoc is a special case). Something else had to happen. As for the pariah dog, I believe he will join you regardless of your charisma values or NPCs in your party. Bugreporter: Yeah, it makes no sense, otherwise I'd written what I think the bug is based on, + I could just think that it perhaps is based on the CH limit with the pariah dog or so... -If you attack a locked door and it opens, as it should, when combat ends the game will lock up and must be shutdown improperly. Also if you open a door by attacking it and save your game whilst in combat the save game will become corrupt. This occurs with the use all weapons including fists. It's pretty much an accepted fact that saving the game during combat is a very bad idea. I can't do anything about engine issues. - My car trunk wasn't usable after I went to sierra army depot. Don't know why, but then after I entered and left New Reno, it fully disappeared (was a bug in an older, unmodded F2 version, but I think it should be fixed by Killaps patch, or?). Never comes back. In Carson-city I complete "Find the city's killer" quest, if speak with him again and again, exp. received before I leave mayor. Unloaded Weapons dropped in Highwayman, became loaded every time when I see in car.I Unload weapons time and time again and generate unlimited ammunition Highwayman disappear at 26.09.2242. My location and car location not important, car disappear from city. If I driving at this date, car disappear when I enter at location. sorry for my bad english Bug reports requiring more info °Every bug listed with an '°' at the beginning so far is from me, a sole person (to recognize what bugreports I am involved to in case there come discussions about it): For the feedback: My Fallout Version is 1.0 american or english, don't know (tend to american). I did not install the 1.02 patch. My operating System is an old Win XP version. Megamod version should be the newest of course (otherwise why posting bugs?): 2.44 and I got some patch which is named: "Megamod 2.44 English Fixes" and as far as I understood is like the pre-version of 2.45 with some more fixed bugs. Also from me are some older reports, some of them are still listed. I don't remember exactly all of them, but one is the modoc character loss, which resulted in discussion and (now) lead me to post my system info here. Category:Memory Errors